Noche Arriesgada
by amycvs
Summary: La monotonía se ha vuelto un adjetivo obligatorio a la vida de Hermione Granger. Con tanta pericia y conocimientos... ¿Qué se es capaz de hacer en una noche?
1. Travesura

**Noche Arriesgada**

Capitulo 1

_Travesura_

- ¡Estoy harta! – con enfado, soltó los pesados libros sobre la mesa, sus amigos dieron un pequeño salto sobre sus asientos por lo repentino de su enojo.

La Sra. Pince, bibliotecaria, los miro con resentimiento, no se aceptaba ruido en ese lugar, incluso si era de parte de la Premio Anual de Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger miro con desafío a la bibliotecaria y esta le devolvió el reto, Ron, previendo problemas decidió pararse y sentarla, antes de que fuesen vetados del sitio que mas quería su amiga (sabía de sobra que se desquitaría con él si no le advertía).

La misma Hermione los había citado ahí con la advertencia de que no faltaran, eran sus exámenes los que dependían de ello, después de todo. Ambos habían llegado temprano, lamentándose por el hermoso día que parecían disfrutar todos en los jardines, jugando con bolas de nieve y esos pequeños copos que querían cubrir tu cabeza… Ron suspiró, bien sabía que no se libraría de eso, a menos que…

- ¿Pero que te pasa Hermione? – le pregunto el chico que aun estaba sentado, Harry. Era el turno de que el recibiera la descarga de ira.

- Pues que más va a ser¿eh? – dijo en lo que pretendía ser un susurro. Ron tomó asiento y acercó un poco más su silla.

- ¿Estas en tu periodo?, Ginny me hablado de eso, ha dicho que es horroroso – intervino Ron con gesto de dolor en la cara. Ambos lo miraron con escepticismo.

- Por supuesto que no Ron – le dijo con fastidio – es solo que… ¡estoy harta! – un golpe seco sobre una mesa los interrumpió, los tres giraron para ver los acusadores ojos de la bibliotecaria, la mano recién azotada sobre la mesa, tamborileando los dedos, la varita en la otra mano que sostenía su cabeza, apuntando a un letrero ("SILENCIO") y una sonrisa maliciosa recorría su rostro. Se estremecieron al instante. _Es el momento_, pensó Ron.

- Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya – sonrió nerviosamente – hasta luego Hermione, Harry – hizo un gesto con la cabeza al tiempo que dijo sus nombres y salio de ahí, casi corriendo, felicitándose interiormente por lo bueno de su actuación y empezando a soñar en unos bonitos ojos azules que el sabia combinaban perfectamente con la nieve…

- ¿Qué le sucede? - Harry solo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba la silueta de su amigo alejarse, como un flash en su mente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Ron, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, con algo de pánico, se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio que él haría eso, así que lentamente giro para ver a su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto temeroso. Ella suspiró resignada.

- Si… pero – dudó, _¿de verdad era buena idea contarle a Harry?_, era su amigo, _por supuesto_ que era buena idea – verás, últimamente he sentido que todo es igual.

- ¿A que te refieres? – bajó el tono de su voz, mirando de soslayo a la bibliotecaria

- A que todo parece haber caído en la rutina, desde que ya no hay misterios que resolver o aventuras que superar, todo se ha vuelto… aburrido – lo medito un poco mas – no es que no me alegre de que hayas podido derrotar a Voldemort, gracias a Merlín que sobreviviste, pero siento que le falta emoción a mi vida – terminó con un prolongado suspiro.

Harry la miró, absorto y con sus palabras rondando a través de su cabeza… _Así que "emoción" ¿eh?_ Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios y con suspicacia la miró detenidamente. Un plan formándose en sus neuronas y un brillo, que ella pudo recordar de veces anteriores, iluminó sus ojos verdes.

- Yo puedo ayudarte – ella también le miró a los ojos y se recargó sobre la mesa para acercarse más, él inclinó su torso, atraído por el misterio de la sonrisa de ella.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – sus rostros a dos palmos.

- Eso es lo de menos, sabes de sobra que en Hogwarts _todo_ puede suceder.

- ¿A que hora?

- Medianoche, en la sala común, yo me las ingeniaré para que Ron tenga mucho sueño, por causa de la _fatiga_ – exageró la última palabra con malicia, la capitanía de un equipo de quidditch puede ser muy satisfactoria (si saben a lo que me refiero).

- Entonces… ¿es un trato? – levantó una mano, para estrecharla con Harry, como quien cierra un pacto.

_- Es una travesura_ – le sonrió aun más, en esos momentos la distancia de sus rostros se reducía a poco más de cinco centímetros.

Unieron sus manos en un fuerte apretón, las movieron arriba y abajo y enlazaron los pulgares, todo estaba dicho, sin dejar de mirarse profundamente. Hermione no lo pudo evitar y colocó sus labios sobre la mejilla izquierda de él. Levantándose enseguida, tomó libros y mochila, lo miró por última vez y se alejó tarareando una alegre melodía mientras daba pequeños saltitos, como entre nubes… esperaba ansiosamente a la medianoche.


	2. Planes

**Disclaimer:** _Para mi infortunio, Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, lugares, situaciones, etc., etc., no son de mi propiedad sino de la muy poderosa escritora J. K. Rowling y a sus allegados de la Warner._

**Noche Arriesgada**

Capítulo 2

_Planes_

Harry sonreía con satisfacción al observar a su equipo correr alrededor del campo de quidditch, él, por supuesto, al lado de la fila que ellos formaban y con un paso un poco mas ligero, como quien dirige a un batallón de guerra, pensándolo mejor, eso parecían: todos tenían aspecto cansado, muchos con manchas de lodo en la cara y Ron, bueno, él casi parecía arrastrar los brazos en el suelo de lo encorvado que iba. Su sonrisa no hizo más que ensancharse al pensar en lo que tenía preparado para esa noche.

Vaya que disfrutaba de este puesto. Dispuesto a exprimirle la última gota de energía a cada uno, les ordenó que tomaran sus escobas y que continuarían practicando a esquivar las bludgers, con la excusa de que el equipo de Slytherin no se andaría con rodeos a la hora del partido y podrían atacar inclusive hasta al guardián.

Todos acataron la orden de su capitán y los golpeadores soltaron las pelotas, para comenzar con lo que parecía una masacre: ya ninguno tenía muchas fuerzas, con lo que esquivar a unas pelotas "asesinas" (le pareció escuchar que gritó alguien) se volvía una odisea. Harry también montó en su escoba y dio unas cuantas vueltas, mientras les mostraba a los demás que no era tan difícil esquivarlas.

Justo les decía (casi gritaba) eso, cuando una voz lo llamó desde el campo, observó por debajo de sus pies y distinguió la melena castaña de su amiga. Ordenó que continuaran y bajó tan rápido como pudo, emocionado.

- Harry, que bueno que te encuentro – parecía un poco agitada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que él no le había visto en un buen tiempo, eso solo lo hizo sentir mas orgulloso de su plan – he estado pensando en lo que arreglamos en la biblioteca y creo tener unas buenas ideas…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

Ron apenas pudo esquivar la bludger que paso a centímetros de su oreja, dejándolo un poco sordo, solo que al dar la pirueta con la que la esquivó divisó en el campo a Hermione hablando eufórica (¿o seria histérica?) con Harry, se le veía mas emocionada de lo normal y agitaba los brazos explicando quién sabe qué cosas.

Frunció el entrecejo, todos creían que él no notaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero no era tan tonto. Sobretodo después de que Harry llamara para un entrenamiento de _emergencia_, apenas iniciada la comida (¡él se la estaba pasando muy bien con Luna!), al principio creyó que había sido como una venganza por dejarlo solo con una Hermione en estado de crisis, era lógico que él huyera ¿o no?

Pero cuando se dio cuenta que no sólo le daba ejercicios a él, sino a todo el equipo y que además él no los hacia, claro que notó que algo iba mal. Por lo regular, Harry siempre hacía los ejercicios con ellos, solo dos horas entrenando y los mandaba a las duchas. ¡Pero ya llevaban casi cuatro horas ahí metidos!, y él tan fresco ¡a mira por donde!, eso no se lo perdonaba ni a él.

Así que en cuanto estuvo seguro que ya no había una bludger siguiéndolo, se acerco al par que hablaba animadamente, Hermione notó que él descendía y se acercó al oído de Harry para terminar de decirle algo, cosa que Ron no ignoró, además de dejarlo aún mas confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron, te has cansado de esquivar bludgers? – Hermione irradiaba felicidad por donde la vieran y con las manos en la espalda, balanceándose sobre sus pies, de manera traviesa, hizo que Ron desconfiara indudablemente, algo se traían entre manos esos dos

- ¡Que va!, si solo nos han molido por mas de tres horas – fulminó a Harry con la mirada, pero la risita de Hermione lo desorientó ¿qué pasó con la _peligrosa _Hermione?

- Bueno Hermione, será mejor que vuelvas al castillo, no creo que a McGonagall le guste que llegues tarde a su cita – Harry la miró insinuante, ella entendió a la perfección y golpeó su frente como _recordando_ algo.

- Es cierto, casi lo olvido, gracias. Ron espero que descanses _toda_ la noche – se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Harry e incluso de Ron también, alejándose con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Y a esta qué le pasa? – le preguntó Ron a Harry.

- Nada – Harry también sonreía, este montó nuevamente en su escoba.

- ¿Estas seguro? Casi me daba miedo – Ron lo imitó – te lo juro hermano, si se vuelve a despedir así de mi, la mando a St. Mungo.

- No exageres Ron, _solo_ está contenta – dio una pirueta y esquivó la bludger que McLaggen le envió.

- _Ese_ es el problema ¿qué le hiciste para ponerla así?, creí que no saldría vivo de la biblioteca esta mañana.

- Nada – volvió a sonreír - ¿acaso debo hacer algo para que se ponga contenta? – volteó para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Amigo, creo que tú también tienes un problema ¿es que les han dado poción eufórica?

- No – y antes de que Ron volviera a preguntar, Harry se fue hasta el otro extremo del campo, donde Ginny intentaba golpear a McLaggen por la bludger que casi la mata.

Ahora si que estaba seguro que Harry se traía algo entre manos y lo averiguaría aunque tuviera que extorsionar a Hermione con quemar la biblioteca, esa idea si que le dio risa ¿por que no lo había pensado antes? Una bludger lo hizo dejar de reír y fulminar con la mirada a Seamus, quien le sonreía pícaro con el bat en la mano.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

"… _después de 10 minutos de cocción, debe sacarse del fuego y permitir baje a una temperatura…"_

Intentó releer la última línea, algo muy complicado cuando se tomaba en cuenta que su mente parecía no querer hacerlo. Bueno, sí quería. Pero no ahora, no si algo mejor le esperaba a la medianoche.

"… _agregue 3 trozos de apio completamente triturados…"_

Triturados…

Una sonrisa perversa se posó en sus labios al pensar en los diferentes usos de esa palabra: podía incluir a rubios maricas implorando compasión por su herencia, a extrañas sustancias en las paredes de fanáticas maniacas, o, simplemente, a las instrucciones de una poción que hoy le daba meramente igual. Por ella, hoy, Snape podría decirle que suspendió sin ejercer ningún efecto sobre su humor.

Tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos, para no hacer ruido, al pensar en Snape, _tal vez_, con un tutú rosa, bailando el lago de los cisnes (aunque eso resultaba ofensivo para una de sus historias favoritas), _tal vez_, con una gran peluca punk de verde chillón, a ver si así dejaba de enorgullecerse del color de su casa.

Respiró profundo, en un intento por controlarse. Inútil. La imagen que llegó a su mente se lo impidió ¿cómo no?, Snape y Malfoy huyendo despavoridos de un enorme dragón, mientras intentaban no tropezarse con sus vestidos de doncella recogidos con ambas manos, bueno una, la otra intentaba no dejar caer su enorme peluca punk, no era algo que siempre ideara. Un _"shhht" _la hizo recordar _donde_ estaba y lo que _debería_ estar haciendo.

Un poco más tranquila (recordemos, sin dejar de sonreír), pudo revisar rápidamente por la Sra. Pince, aun tenía que "entretenerse" una media hora antes de la cena, por lo que no debía adelantar su salida, la encontró muy alejada de ella regañando en voz muy baja a un pequeño de primero con un libro mojado en sus manos, movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, lo peor que pudo hacer, deteriorar un libro, _"shht-shht, shht-shht"_, se oyó un poco más cerca esta vez, pero no había nadie a su alrededor. _"Shht-shht, shht-shht"_, ahora sonó justo al lado de su oreja izquierda, pero ella no movió un solo músculo, fijando su mirada en el chiquillo que intentaba no mirar a la Sra. Pince en su regaño.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun antes de volver a oír ese ruidito, ahora en su oreja derecha.

- Cantaba la rana… - _"shht-shht, shht-shht" _fue la respuesta – una muy fea por cierto – continúo, sin poder evitar una risa traviesa.

La Sra. Pince se distrajo un momento revisando de donde provino la risa, pero sólo vio a una Hermione sonriente con un libro entre sus manos, no, ella _jamás _haría algo en contra de sus libros.

- ¿Ah sí? – un pequeño susurró en la oreja donde escuchó el último ruidito.

- Oh si – cubrió un poco su cara, no creía que fuera bueno que la Sra. Pince viera su sonrisa _"llévenme a St. Mungo"_ - algo miope también - agregó.

- Pues eso no me dijeron durante el desayuno – concluyó la rana miope.

- Es que te mintieron – esta vez si buscó el origen de la voz: un espacio vacío en la nada.

- Rayos, tendré que hablar seriamente con esas mentirosas – dijo el vacío.

- ¿Tantas? – levantó su ceja derecha, incrédula.

- Oh, por supuesto – una nota de alegría en su voz lo delató, ella entrecerró los ojos, ahora sí, sobre el punto exacto de los ojos de la _nada._

- Men.ti.ro.so – ahora era una sonrisa burlona la que adornaba su rostro.

Al fin, la _nada_ descubrió su estado más puro, cuando mostró a… la rana miope…

- Déjame soñar ¿no? – contestó Harry, moviendo la mochila de Hermione y colocándola sobre sus piernas mientras se sentaba. Ninguno notó la sorpresa en el rostro de la bibliotecaria al notar la "repentina" aparición de Potter en su recinto.

- No es por desilusionarte, pero dudaba que te lo dijeran de frente – arregló sus notas en un montón y los libros en otro, se detuvo un momento – aun no son _tan valientes_ – añadió pensativa - ¿y, a que has venido? – prosiguió levantándose de su silla y colocando algunos libros en el estante detrás de ellos.

- No lo sé – dijo sincero, sus ojos siguiendo a su amiga que ordenaba los libros y veía otros títulos interesantes – pensé que podríamos buscar alguna información para lo de esta noche.

- Eso está arreglado, nadie en la torre podrá estar despierto a la medianoche – respondió tratando de tomar un libro un poco más alto que ella, sus dedos apenas rozando el lomo de este. Harry se levantó presto y lo alcanzó para ella – Gracias.

- Que eficaz – ahora ella le miró a los ojos

- ¿Qué me dices de ti, agotados?

- Molidos… – las sonrisas no pudieron más que renacer del fondo de sus corazones.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

- ¡Molidos!, así es como nos ha dejado Harry – respondió Ron a su hermana.

- Al menos debieron darse una ducha, apestan – dijo Ginny mientras se tapaba la nariz.

- Perdone señorita, pero no pude decirle eso a mis intestinos que reclamaban por atención después de ¡cuatro horas de entrenamiento! – terminó con la cara un poco roja y el animo muy alterado, cosa que cambió cuando sintió una mano acariciar los cabellos de su coronilla, sonrió bobamente.

- Hola Ronald ¿cansados? – lo saludó Luna con un beso en la mejilla.

- Definitivamente – sin perder más tiempo, tomó unas cuantas piezas de pollo del tazón y agregó puré a su plato – no sabes como espero llegar a mi cama y poder dormir.

- Eso lo dices todos los días Ron – comentó distraída Ginny mientras jugaba con su postre de gelatina.

- Bueno, pero es cierto – se golpeó unas cuantas veces el pecho para pasar la comida y continuó – además tengo un trabajo para ti.

Repentinamente la gelatina dejó de ser tan divertida para su hermana, aunque para Luna siguió pareciendo muy entretenida la mano de Ron, por la manera en que la acariciaba.

- Espero que ésta vez de verdad sea algo _interesante_ hermanito – algo extraño había sucedido con el rostro de la _pequeña _Weasley, algo no encajaba, tal vez, era la serenidad de su rostro a contraste con la perversidad de su mirada, aunque eso era indiferente a Ron.

- Tenlo por seguro hermanita – Luna debió darse cuenta en ese momento que no era seguro para su bienestar permanecer en esa conversación… - Amor ¿tienes _algo_ que hacer esta noche? - …aunque de manera inevitable sería involucrada…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

**N/A: **_Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me han permitido el honor de recibir sus reviews, al menos ya les he respondido como debía y para aquellos que no lo hicieron de todas maneras gracias… Pero por pura cizaña (xD) dejaré los nombres de los revieweros: __**azaak, pattypotter09, xxDarcyxx, hermionedepottergranger, Atenea **__y __**Anacahona**__. ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Por si alguien no entendió (que no dudo que haya alguien) la pequeña broma de Hermione__, esa canción es famosa entre los chiquillos y chiquillas de México (no se si en otro lado también) y habla de una rana que cantaba debajo del agua, etc, y entre cada frase se dice un "sht-sht, sht-sht". Muy graciosa y nació por si sola dentro de este capitulo._

_Espero que más personas se apiaden de mí y dejen su review… (ahora se lo que se siente que no dejen XD)_

_Ciao._


	3. Minutos Para Medianoche

_Lamento la demora… notas al final. _

**Disclaimer:** _Para mi infortunio, Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, lugares, situaciones, etc., etc., no son de mi propiedad sino de la muy poderosa escritora J. K. Rowling y a sus allegados de la Warner._

**Noche Arriesgada**

Capítulo 3

_Minutos Para Medianoche_

19.30

Objetivo "alpha" ha entrado al campo de visión. Atentos a sus siguientes movimientos. Llega. Toma asiento junto a la agente "rojo 1". Perfecto, no sospecha. Sus movimientos parecen normales, comunes. Comparte palabras con "rojo 1", se sirve una porción de ese exquisito puré que combina perfectamente con esa deliciosa pierna de pollo… ¡Cuidado! Objetivo "omega" llega agitado. Reparte distraídos saludos a uno que otro civil. No parecen importantes. ¡Oh! Actitud sospecha: solo se sirve ligeras porciones de comida en una amplia servilleta aparecida de quién sabe dónde. Objetivo "alpha" parece despreocupado de "omega", no le presta atención, es más, no ha dirigido una sola mirada a "omega", esta lo nota… agita la cabeza y sonríe ¡sonríe! "Omega" no saludó a "alpha" y mucho menos se despidió… extraño, sin duda… ¡esperen¿En que momento ha empezado a sonreír "alpha"?

19.45

Han pasado 10 minutos desde la salida de "omega", y "alpha" sigue sonriendo. Termina su cena y me ha divisado. Relajado, hay que actuar relajado. Se disculpa por el duro entrenamiento y afirma irá a dormir. Se retira. Doy la señal. Es el momento de "amarillo 1". Por el momento todo parece tranquilo. "Rojo 1" y yo intercambiamos opiniones. Asegura haber conversado con "alpha", pero que no había nada extraño, por el momento… aun hay tiempo.

Observaremos por otras dos horas… después, que Merlín nos acompañe.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

19.51

Harry camina lentamente por el pasillo, distraídamente observa uno que otro cuadro de las paredes, tranquilo, como si fuera una noche cualquiera, tan afanado a su inactividad que no era conciente de la escurridiza sombra que lo seguía… o tal vez si.

Dicha sombra había sido asignada (contra su voluntad) a la misión "sigue a 'alpha' a todos lados", con la única condición de que su novio la recompensaría por esto, aun no sabía con que, pero tenía unas cuantas ideas. Así que en esos momentos "alpha" era su máxima prioridad. "Alpha" se perdió en una esquina y ella esperó unos segundos para aproximarse al final del muro, luego asomó un poco su cabeza y observó… unos ojos completamente fijos en ella.

- ¡Ah! – Harry analizó su reacción y eso hizo que Luna comprendiera que necesitaba urgentemente una excusa.

Un segundo pasó. Demasiado lento para ella, entonces, alzó sus manos e hizo ademán de tocar su rostro, sin llegar a hacerlo, después hizo lo mismo alrededor de su cabeza, delineando completamente, para terminar pasando una mano frente a sus ojos, los cuales siguieron el gesto hasta el final. Sin inmutarse en absoluto.

- Perfecto, parece que no hay señales de agresión, debiste ver el enorme "Nos" que te seguía ¡pudo haber devorado tu esencia! – la tan común expresión soñadora de Luna no convenció a Harry.

- Gracias por cuidar que no me pasara nada, Luna – dijo sonriente – pero ¿podrías dejar de seguirme? – su rostro ya no mostraba gracia para nada, Luna solo atinó a asentir.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

20.08

- ¡Rojo 1, ya se lo dije, ellos están ocultando algo, le apuesto mis tarjetas de quidditch si es necesario! – varios alumnos voltearon a verlos, extrañados.

- ¡Ron¿Quieres bajar la voz? y deja de llamarme así, por favor – le susurró Ginny, lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hasta la esquina más solitaria de la sala común – Mira, si lo que pretendes es que descubramos que esconden, deja de comportarte como un niño, sino ellos sospecharan antes de que encontremos incluso donde están¿de acuerdo? – Ron asintió, un poco amedrentado, solo un _poquito_, él _no le temía_ a su hermana.

- ¿Entonces, me crees?

- Por supuesto, de lo contrario no habría enviado a Luna – sonrió – ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

20.17

Bien… piensa Ginny, piensa… Hermione + Granger (igual a) Biblioteca, tan simple como eso… algo predecible, diría yo.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

20.22

Efectivamente, Hermione Granger se encontraba dentro de la biblioteca con un permiso especial de parte de la Profesora McGonagall por el simple hecho de ser _ella_, claro, ser Premio Anual influía solo un poco. Por lo que aun siendo una hora en la que la biblioteca ya se encuentra cerrada, ella estaba ahí.

Ahora sí, enfrascada en el contenido de un libro, a puertas cerradas, con un hechizo que _solo _ella conocía… aunque aparentemente no era así… y el _clic_ que hizo la puerta al abrirse se lo confirmó.

Sorprendida, pero no por eso alarmada, se levantó de la silla procurando no hacer ruido, y con un movimiento ágil de su varita los libros innecesarios volvieron a sus repisas, lo demás se acomodó perfectamente dentro de su mochila. Rápidamente se la puso al hombro y se adentró en las sombras de unos estantes…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

20.23

Muy bien Hermione, sin duda la más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero no soy _cazadora_ por nada…

Utilizando, igualmente, las sombras como un escudo, la _pequeña_ Weasley buscó con la mirada cualquier signo de movimiento, ella tenía ventaja y lo sabía, solo había una salida en esa biblioteca y estaba a sus espaldas, ella _tendría_ que darse cuenta si salía.

Desgraciadamente, había algo que no sabía Ginny, Hermione se especializaba en hechizos _muy útiles en estos casos_, además de un año de conocimientos como diferencia. Unas cuantas palabras pronunciadas dentro de su mente y sus pasos dejaron de ser audibles, solo faltaba la ruta a seguir.

Lentamente, Ginny deslizó sus pies por el suelo, _si no hay golpe, no hay ruido_, moviéndose en dirección opuesta a donde el último libro se había acomodado en su repisa. Una sombra pasó a tres pasillos de distancia, pero ella no se movió, si lo hacía, perdería su ventaja. Esta vez, la sombra apareció en el lado contrario, ahora más cerca, pero imposible si se toma en cuenta que nada pasó por el pasillo central que era el único iluminado y la única salida…

Muévete… muévete… en algún momento te distraerás… admito que usas lo que tienes a la mano Ginevra… pero veamos que tan efectivo será ahora…

La sombra apareció, repentinamente, justo al final del pasillo central, no se distinguía su rostro, pero sin duda era Hermione, Ginny lo sabía… ¿Quién mas usaría una mochila tan grande?... y así como vino, la imagen desapareció de su lugar, para situarse exactamente frente a la salida, mostrándole la espalda, sin evitarlo Ginny soltó una exclamación de asombro, delatando su ubicación… grave error… la figura pareció desvanecerse de la salida y se convirtió en un pequeño avioncito de papel, que voló hasta caer justo sobre sus pies, con algo de recelo lo tomó, siendo eso, lo último que recuerda antes de que todo se oscureciera…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

20.58

¿Qué tanto puede tardar "alpha" en llegar a dormir si ha salido antes que yo? No me importa lo que diga "rojo 1", yo soy discreto, el que este esperándolo frente a la chimenea es común ¿o no?

Bueno, es cierto, esto es mas dado a "omega", no a mi, hasta me siento raro… y ahora que lo pienso ¡¿Dónde se han metido todos?! Hace media hora que se fue "rojo 1" y más de una hora que no veo a "amarillo 1"… ya me dio hambre…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

20.59

Solo espero que valga la pena el que me arriesgue a recibir un hechizo de parte de "alpha". Se que sabe que lo sigo, entonces ¿Por qué no me vuelve a afrontar? Puede que este matando el tiempo, aunque no es sensato hacerlo caminando por los pasillos…

Ese cuadro ya lo había visto, que raro… ¿siempre han sido tan silenciosos los pasillos? Nuevamente doblamos a la izquierda y ahora a la derecha… oh-oh, ya se lo que pretendes "alpha" y temo que he caído… estoy perdida.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

21.07

¡No puedo creerlo, Ginny cayó, cayó!... solo espero no dejarla traumada… Los rápidos pasos de Hermione se dirigieron a su torre, corría, aun tenía euforia recorriendo sus venas y no hallaba manera mejor de demostrarlo, doblando en la última esquina se encontró con las escaleras que la conducirían a la Dama Gorda y al final del pasillo a alguien familiar: _Harry_.

Inmediatamente sus pasos se volvieron pausados, ella respirando agitada, él con las manos en los bolsillos. En unos cuantos segundos se encontraron frente a frente, la mirada fija en la del otro, tan relajados que sin pensarlo mucho Harry hizo una reverencia y le ofreció su brazo a Hermione, quien lo aceptó con una sonrisa y con el gesto de aquellas damas que son llevadas por su caballero, inclinando su cabeza y recogiendo su falda, para así, entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

21.19

- Al fin despierta Srita. Weasley – lo primero que escuchó al abrir los ojos, tan confundida como una araña fumigada – llegó aquí con la ayuda del elfo Dobby, tiene suerte de que precisamente hoy tocara limpieza a la Biblioteca – la espalda le dolía intermitentemente, sin embargo, pudo concentrarse en los sonidos que causaba la enfermera al combinar y mover varios frascos – por cierto ¿Qué hacía ahí? – al fin Ginny se sintió capaz de levantarse, pero solo se sentó en la cama.

- Si le soy sincera, no recuerdo nada Sra. Pomfrey – sonrió inocentemente y tal como esperaba, le creyó.

- Bueno, si es así, solo quiero que se tome esta poción y su dolor pasará en un instante – Pomfrey también le sonrió y le entrego un delgado frasco azul.

- Gracias – _No sabes en que te has metido Hermione…_

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

21.23

- ¿Acaso no tenias sueño, Harry? – el aludido alzo la vista de su _libro_ de Pociones, Ron lo miraba algo _raro_, tenia las manos recargadas a sus costados y una expresión, que trataba de ser, intimidante. _Una imitación patética de Hermione_, pensó. Harry se encogió de hombros – ¿Ya cambiaste de parecer?

- No – por el gesto que hizo Ron con sus cejas, Harry entendió que quería una respuesta mas larga – creo que la comida me cayó mal.

- Pues yo me siento muy bien, no veo porque solo tu te hayas enfermado – ahora Ron miró _disimuladamente_ a Hermione, quien estaba sentada frente al fuego, leyendo y con las piernas encogidas en el asiento; Crookshanks jugaba con un hilo descocido del sillón – aun así, tardaste mucho en llegar ¿no lo crees? – ya un poco fastidiado, cerró el libro.

- No, no lo creo, porque recordé que no había terminado mi análisis de Pociones y por eso tuve que pasar a la Biblioteca, ya te lo dije, ahí me encontré a Her…

- Pues que extraño Harry, yo pase por ahí y no te vi ¿no es cierto Hermione? – la mencionada dio un respingo y sonrió algo contrariada a una Ginny recién entrada a la Sala Común.

- No se de que me hablas Ginny, fui la ultima en salir y no me topé contigo – Ron intercalaba su mirada entre los presentes, indeciso sobre quien era el que mentía.

- ¡Oh! Discúlpame, olvidaba que no salí de allí precisamente en mis cinco sentidos – terminó con algo de resentimiento en su voz.

- ¿A que te re…? – bruscamente fue interrumpida.

- ¿Ron, tienes un momento para que pueda hablar contigo? – confuso, su hermano asintió y se acercó a ella.

Similar a lo que paso hace poco más de una hora, Ron fue arrastrado lo más lejos posible de los oídos de _esos_ que desde esa mañana parecían otros. Pero tratando en lo absoluto de quitar los ojos de encima de ellos. La pelirroja empezó:

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – un ligero murmullo casi imperceptible.

- Ese es mi problema Ginny, no lo se, no he visto a Luna desde la cena, igual que a ti, y esos dos llegaron hace unos veinte minutos, no han hecho otra cosa mas que leer. – frunció el entrecejo – En serio que no le conocía ese gusto a Harry.

- Necesitamos mas pruebas… incluso en la biblioteca, Hermione se cuidó de no mostrar su rostro – los ojos de Ginny escrutaron las acciones de la mencionada, Crookshanks había subido a su regazo y ella le acarició las orejas sin dejar de leer, la voz de Ron la devolvió al momento.

- ¿Qué pasó ahí? Los dos me dijeron que venían de allá – el crepitar de las llamas amortiguaba un poco sus susurros.

- Solo que nuestra amiga tiene _tantos_ secretos como nosotros – el gato ronroneó con gusto ante el tacto de su dueña – pero de algo estoy segura, Harry no estuvo ahí…

Hubo un momentáneo silencio y el único movimiento fue el del gato bajando del sofá, para después enrollarse en las piernas de Harry, quien sonriendo por el juego del gato hizo su libro a un lado y lo abrazo con tan placenteras caricias que el gato se sostuvo bien de su uniforme con sus garras, no se movería de ahí en un buen rato.

- Ginny… - algo dubitativo primero, Ron continuo cuando su hermana nuevamente le presto atención – creo que es hora de que lo hagamos por las malas, no han hecho mas que evitarnos, es claro que no estamos incluidos en su plan.

- Tienes razón… pero espera un poco más, tengo esperanzas en que Luna está haciendo lo suyo…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

21.23

¿Ese es el juego que quieres probar Ginevra? Tratándose de esto no se quien es mas hábil, pero si tengo claro que no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad… _Encantamiento Desilusionador_, tal vez,_ Wingardum Leviosa_,demasiado práctico, _Repudio_,no. Debe haber algo mejor en este libro…

La iluminación llegó a su mente cuando sintió a su gato recostarse en sus piernas, _buen muchacho_, con cuidado y sin retirar la vista de su libro, Hermione colocó un trozo de pergamino, doblado entre el collar en su cuello, previamente escrito con un mensaje para aquel joven sentado casi frente a ella. Finalmente con una palmadita envió a su mascota como mensajera, con el regocijo de que a Crookshanks siempre le había agradado Harry.

Ese Ron… terco pelirrojo… como si no tuvie… sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al ver la motita con el nombre _Luna Lovegood_, desplazarse cercana a la torre Gryffindor, confirmando así, su pequeña teoría de un grupo de _tres…_

El movimiento del gato a sus pies le dio cosquillas y sonrió, mirando fugitivamente a Hermione quien señalo con sus ojos al gato, él tardó un poco en comprender, pero aun así ya tenía al gato sobre su regazo y al acariciarlo minuciosamente sintió un papel entre su pelaje, con cuidado de la constante mirada de Ginny, Harry logro quitarlo de ahí y desdoblarlo junto al mapa escondido en su libro…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

21.40

Si en ese momento alguien se atreviera a salir de la Torre Gryffindor, se sorprendería por la curiosa escena que ahí se presentaba. Tomando en cuenta las excentricidades de Lovegood, ésta se consideraría una de las mayores.

Lo más llamativo era el rastro de algo no identificado, en apariencia viscoso, pero multicolor, casi chillante, que se encontraba en algunos escalones, ya sea como manchas o rayones. Siguiendo a esto, la túnica escolar atada a su cintura a modo de un mandil improvisado, la cual también se distinguía por tener esas manchas brillantes. Su rostro, manos y cabello, no se hallaban en mejores condiciones.

Pero esto no se comparaba en mucho a la, seguramente nunca vista, imagen de la señora gorda: amordazada, vendada de ojos y atada de manos a un árbol, que muchos dirían, nunca había estado en ese cuadro. Aunque claro, esto tal vez se explicaría si se observara al pincel en la zurda de la rubia y al montoncito de líquido en su diestra, proveniente, ahora muy obvio, del bote de metal destapado que se encontraba a un lado de ella y que contenía a la sustancia ya descrita.

Identificada la escena, podemos decir que la rubia se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo; agregando arbustos y aves al cuadro, en conjunto con algunos árboles que hacían sombra a la ya calmada señora gorda (pues no creo que hace cinco minutos haya estado muy contenta con su confinamiento), sin olvidar, claro, un hermoso cielo azul con nubes blancas y pasajeras, todo con animación incluida.

Definitivamente bizarro.

Con unos últimos retoques, Luna pintó a un adorable niño pelirrojo, vestido de marinerito. En cuanto la boca, orejas y ojos estuvieron dibujados, el niño la vio y sonrió, asintiendo a lo que la rubia decía, para finalmente irse en pasos saltarines al fondo del prado y desaparecer de nuestra vista.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

22.13

Todo parecía tranquilo, en la Sala Común no había más que personas recostadas ya sea en sillones o alguna mesa por ahí. Otros estudiantes hartos de tanta comida, ya estaban en sus cuartos preparándose para un lindo sueño, eso sin contar a los que no llegaron tan lejos y prefirieron usar el piso o sofás como sustitutos de sus camas.

Bastaba con observar a _"pecas"_ sentado en el piso y recargado en el sillón, con la cabeza boca arriba en el asiento y la boca abierta, ligeros ronquidos se dejaban oír entre tanta paz…

Harry sentado en la orilla del sillón que decoraba _pecas _ya tenía las piernas entumidas de no moverse, y Crookshanks había usado su pecho como una reconfortable almohada¡necesitaba salir de ahí!...

Hermione no estaba en mejores condiciones, aparentemente solo leía con calma, la realidad era que _Ginevra_ no había dejado de vigilarla en la casi hora que ya llevaba ahí, obvio decir que la pelirroja quería respuestas, que mejor manera de conseguirlas que usando tortura psicológica… y la mirada angustiada de Harry no ayudaba en nada.

Con cuidado y jugándose el pellejo en ello, literalmente, Harry retiro una a una las garras del felino pegado a él, colocándolo casi encima de la cabeza de Ron, en donde el gato encontró nuevo confort. Siendo que la mirada de Ginny seguía en Hermione, aprovechó eso para tomar sus cosas y ponerse a gatas detrás del sillón, escabulléndose hasta la entrada, ya envalentonado por su suerte, abrió el retrato muy lentamente…

Un chirrido resonó en la Sala Común.

Por un segundo Ginny estuvo a punto de desviar la mirada hacia Harry, pero Hermione poniendo todas sus esperanzas en Harry y en lo que tenía que hacer, la distrajo levantándose de su asiento y deteniéndose frente a la pelirroja, que en ningún momento perdió la mirada desafiante en ella.

Error.

Para cuando el retrato se cerró y Ginny buscó al causante, Hermione ya sonreía abiertamente… ellos volvían a tener el control.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

22.22

¡No quedaba tiempo!

En cuanto pudo levantarse, corrió lo más rápido que pudo ¡Necesitaba encontrarlo ya! Sabía que con ayuda del mapa sería más fácil, pero eso no detenía los obstáculos y el cansancio.

Mientras corría por los pasillos con algo más que intuición, veía el mapa del merodeador, sus gafas rebotaban una y otra vez en el puente de su nariz cuando se trataba de bajar escalones de tres en tres, pero sus ojos lograron vislumbrar el nombre del Poltergeist; dobló a la izquierda en el último pasillo y llegó: la puerta del baño de niñas.

Se secó el sudor de la frente y del mentón con la manga de su túnica, respiró profundo tres veces, guardó el mapa, se acomodó las gafas y finalmente abrió la puerta…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

22.23

- ¿Qué pretenden Hermione? – directa, sin nada ya que esconder…

- Eso es algo que no importará después, Ginevra – las manos enlazadas detrás de su espalda, su rostro no parecía el que ella conocía.

- Entonces ¿por qué ocultarlo? – ella tenía que mantener la calma, no tenía un plan de respaldo, necesitaba tiempo y parecía ser lo que mas le faltaba¡maldito el momento en que Ron decidió dormirse!

- ¿Y por qué no hacerlo? – sin duda, Hermione disfrutaba de eso, tenerla acorralada. Ginny crispó los puños, furia contenida no parecía el factor mas adecuado en esa situación.

- ¿Es que acaso ya no hay confianza entre nosotras? – ese tono al _pronunciar_ las palabras le pareció tan familiar a Hermione que sintió deseos de abofetearla.

- ¿Para ti que es confianza? – a este paso, Hermione no sería la única con impulsos agresivos.

- Respondes a mis preguntas con más preguntas, eso no es precisamente confianza. – el inicio de una sonrisa se dejo ver entre las facciones de la pelirroja.

- Entonces, hay que lidiar con ello – las manos de Hermione comenzaron a hacer pequeños círculos con la varita, todo ajeno a los ojos de Ginny.

- ¡Ya basta! no me hagas hacer algo innecesario – Crookshanks erizó toda su espalda y maulló en advertencia, cosa que no se esperaba Ron, pues despertó con un gran sobresalto al sentir las uñas del susodicho clavarse en su frente.

Nuevamente Ginny se distrajo y fue a callar a ese _estúpido _gato, pero esta vez no sería lo mismo…

Su mano izquierda apuntó a Ron con la varita, cosa que a él espantó en sobremanera, pero de inmediato se giró para encontrarse con la varita de Hermione a pocos centímetro de su nariz…

- ¿Qué era innecesario _Ginny_? - _¿es que acaso tiene un radar en la cabeza?_ Ahora su nerviosismo era algo obvio, a pesar de tener la varita apuntando al pecho de Hermione, ella no le daba importancia a eso¿Qué debía hacer?

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

22.27

- ¡Oh, Harry! – la voz, sorprendentemente aguda, de Myrtle lo recibió a su llegada, mentalmente hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

- ¡¿Myrtle, cómo estas?! – la sonrisa más falsa del mundo se instaló en su boca, a la fantasma le encantó.

- Perfectamente, Harry, y ahora estoy mucho mejor – la mirada insinuadora que ella le mandó le dio escalofríos, al menos no intentó algo peor…

- ¿Sabes Myrtle? Necesito de tu ayuda y es algo sumamente importante – dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, los suficientes.

- Solo si prometes no volver a abandonarme, Harry, me he sentido tan sola aquí – dio un dramático suspiro - demasiado, como para morirme – claramente ella no notó la ironía de sus palabras, pero Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo al asentir, después le pediría a Hermione alguna manera de pagarle el favor a Myrtle sin involucrar nada _plasma-físico,_ - De acuerdo Harry ¿Qué necesitas?

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

22.30

- Hermione, baja esa varita – en su voz no había miedo, ni desesperación, solo una firme orden. Casi había extrañado esa actitud en él, en unas cuantas ocasiones se podía ver eso en Ron, sin embargo ella también se mantuvo firme.

- Fue ella quien desenfundó primero Ron ¿por qué no se lo pides a ella? – Ginny sudaba copiosamente, pero su mirada era incambiable, seguro con los años, algo de temer para sus hijos.

- Porque se que ella no lo hizo, tu siempre tienes la varita en tu manga Hermione, casi estoy seguro que has insonorizado la habitación – el trago de saliva de Ginny casi se oyó en toda la Sala, de alguna manera, ésta ya se encontraba vacía.

- Ginny – su voz, ahora pareció mucho mas calmada, casi vuelta a la normalidad – si bajas tu varita, yo bajare la mía ¿te parece? – su sonrisa fue sincera, _no todo_ tiene que ser solucionado con violencia, _aunque…_

Con lentitud y mucha precaución, la pelirroja comenzó a bajar su varita, siendo acompañada por la de Hermione, hasta que ambas las guardaron en el lugar correspondiente, efectivamente, la de Hermione desapareció entre su manga. Los tres parecieron suspirar de alivio.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

22.39

- Myrtle ¿segura que está aquí? – observó el tétrico pasillo delante de él, sólo una lámpara con una débil vela en el techo lo iluminaba.

- Claro, Harry ¿es qué no confías en mí? – la fantasma hizo un gesto de reproche, con algo de recelo, Harry confirmó que el nombre de su objetivo se encontraba en esa dirección, Myrtle, curiosa miró sobre su hombre cuando él lo revisaba. Un escalofrío lo volvió a recorrer y no solo por el rostro de la fantasma junto al suyo.

- Ese es un pergamino muy curioso, Harry – ella volteó su cabeza y acercó sus labios a su oído, él tenía unos deseos inmensos de salir corriendo - ¿por qué lo tienes? – Ya muy intimidado, y algo esquizofrénico, retrocedió más de cinco pasos, chocando con pared.

- Porque fue un regalo de mi padre – no era tan falso después de todo, trató de mirar al oscuro pasillo. ¿Qué opción era mejor: _Pasillo oscuro o acosadora sexual? (¿difícil decisión, cierto?)_ – Muchas gracias Myrtle, te veré luego – irónicamente el pasillo oscuro, parecía dar más esperanza con su débil luz…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

22.44

- ¡Vamos Hermione, por favor¿Qué te cuesta? – era raro ver a Ginny arrodillada con las manos juntas en súplica, frente a Hermione, mientras ésta cruzaba los brazos y su sonrisa no era de otra cosa que no fuera diversión. Ron negaba continuamente con la cabeza. Era lo más bajo que le había visto hacer a su hermana.

- ¡Ginny! Ya levántate, por favor – le tendió su mano, pero Ginny se aferró a su falda y continuó con la petición.

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! – ella aun no sabía lo que planeaban, pero tal y como todos sus planes, seguro era algo grande. Ella tenía que ser parte de ello - ¡Ron, apóyame, vamos! – se alejó un poco de Hermione y fue de rodillas hasta Ron para ponerlo en la misma posición que ella con una fuerte colleja detrás de sus rodillas. El pobre hizo un gesto muy gracioso al caer y trató de sobarse, luego miró con mucho resentimiento a su hermana.

- ¡Basta Ginny! No hace falta que hagas eso – los ojos de Hermione brillaban intensamente, parecía retener la mayor carcajada de su vida.

- ¿Ah no? Bueno… - se levantó y luego miró a su hermano - ¡ya oíste Ron! No hace falta que hagas eso – Ginny era demasiado buena para convencer a los demás. Ron suspiró, mitad fastidio, mitad diversión.

- Entonces… ¿qué haremos capitana? – Ron se dirigió a Hermione, haciendo un cómico saludo militar. Para Hermione eso no era parte del plan, pero simplificaría muchas cosas…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

22.52

De acuerdo, tal vez el pasillo no fue la mejor decisión… ¡pero él no pensaba quedarse con Myrtle! Con ayuda de su varita iluminó de nuevo el camino y el mapa. No parecía tan largo como lo estaba demostrando al caminar por el, temió seriamente por un encantamiento ilusor. Lo angosto del pasillo lo sofocaba y el sudor comenzaba a pegar su camisa a su cuerpo y su cabello ya estaba algo pegajoso.

Lo más extraño resultaba ser que la motita _"Peeves"_ no se había movido de su sitio en esos minutos. Tal como lo veía, sí que se cuidaba de intrusos. Entonces, tropezó con un ladrillo que sobresalía del piso, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer dolorosamente. Más que harto de su situación, bufó, e iluminó el causante de su molestia.

Eso en definitiva no era un ladrillo común.

¿Que clase de ladrillo común tendría escrito _"CAÍSTE"_ en su superficie? Como recordando un _pequeño _detalle, miró expectante a su alrededor con la varita sobre su cabeza, necesitaba la mayor visión posible si es que resultaba lo que se esperaba. Giró tres veces sobre su eje, observando, analizando, sintiendo.

Finalmente apuntó al ladrillo. Esa era la clave. Realmente sorprendido por la astucia de el que haya hecho aquello (ya tenía un sospechoso, claro) sonrió aliviado.

-_ Finite Incantatem_

Las paredes del estrecho pasillo parecieron disolverse, como si de pintura fresca a la que arrojaras agua se tratase, el piso y el techo pronto las siguió en su transformación. El espacio se amplió considerablemente y una fresca brisa le inundó el rostro, calmando su bochorno. Lo que quedó del antiguo pasillo fue asombroso.

Una gran sala de paredes blancas, detallados candelabros en ellas, una sala digna de estar en un castillo real y un techo con vista al natural. ¿Quién diría que eso era la casa de un Poltergeist?

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.01

- ¿Quedó claro? – los tres estaban sentados en el piso, posición de indio, y las caras pecosas resplandecían de alegría, parecía que Navidad había vuelto a Hogwarts, al menos para ellos.

Ron alzó la mano. Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eso parecía una clase… y ella era la maestra.

- Se nos olvida un detalle… - ahora si su cara mostró un poco de preocupación. Hermione lo instó a continuar – Lo que Luna planeaba hacer…

Unas cuantas reacciones se hicieron presentes. Ginny se golpeó en la frente (algo fuerte, debo aclarar) con la palma de su mano. Hermione se paró de un jalón y a Ron lo araño el gato. Un _¡Auch!_ Se escuchó, no solo por el rasguño del felino, Hermione lo pellizco y Ginny se sobó la frente.

- ¡Diablos! Hay que encontrarla – Ginny inmediatamente observó su reloj, su rostro cambió drásticamente a uno de desesperación – Es demasiado tarde… - Hermione le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y muy seriamente le preguntó:

- Exactamente ¿qué haría ella?

- Emboscar a Harry…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.03

- Pero si es _Pipipote_, que honor que venga hasta esta humilde morada, _Héroe_ – era curioso encontrar a Peeves vestido de esa manera, con una bata de color vino oscuro, el diseño era muy parecido a aquellas que aparecen en películas de hombres adinerados viviendo en su mansión, y la pipa sostenida en su mano reafirmaba su comparación. Caló una profunda bocanada de humo y formó tres pequeños aros en el aire con él.

- No es necesario que me llames así, Peeves. Me importan más _otros asuntos_. – no se movió de su posición, permaneció quieto, dejando que el poltergeist lo inspeccionara con la mirada.

- ¿Y qué clase de asuntos involucran a _Potty_ conmigo? – sonrió con sorna, seguro lo que le dijo esa chica era falso ¿Cómo un adolescente pretendería hacer algo de tal magnitud? Ni siquiera le intimidaba que él fuera _El Salvador_.

- Te sorprendería saber lo que puede hacer _El Salvador_, Peeves – a pesar de que el poltergeist flotaba alrededor de él, Harry lo seguía con una mirada intensa. Este no hizo más que abrir los ojos, sorprendido por las últimas palabras, el chico respondió a una pregunta no formulada… ¿verdad o coincidencia?

- ¿Hay acaso algo que no me has dicho Potter? – era la primera vez en años que lo llamaba así, una nueva calada a la pipa y lo que sería una sonrisa en ese extraño rostro le indicaron que parecía haber ganado algo de su confianza.

- En absoluto, pero vengo a proponerte un trato…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.04

Hermione empujó el retrato con fuerza mientras le indicaba rápidamente a Ginny lo que debía hacer a su espera, necesitaba que alguien se quedara dentro. Ron bajó a pasos grandes las escaleras de los chicos, traía la capa bajó el brazo.

Al salir casi se caen de bruces, la cosa viscosa y brillante aún continuaba en el piso. Hermione reconociéndola al instante alzó la vista al retrato… _¡Oh, cielos!_... esto cada vez se ponía _mejor_. Regresó presurosa a la sala y tomó su grueso libro, lo colocó en el piso y comprobó que sirviera de trampilla, finalmente dejó a Ginny vigilando… _¿qué tantos secretos tenía Lovegood?_

Jaló a Ron del brazo mientras él les ponía la capa. Era claro que les verían los zapatos por la velocidad con la que corrían, pero ¿acaso Filch los reconocería por sus pies?

Por el camino, Ron esperaba encontrarse con Luna, estaba preocupado por si algo le hubiera pasado, aunque en esos momentos casi estaban deseando que algo le hubiera impedido cumplir con su cometido.

Hermione tenía el corazón en un hilo, sabía de lo peligroso y engañoso que era hacer tratos con tipos como Peeves, aun más si Luna planeaba sabotearlo todo.

Al fin, llegaron frente al baño de niñas y entraron con todo el estrépito que se puede permitir en un viernes casi a medianoche. Ron retiró la capa y Hermione de inmediato comenzó a abrir cada una de las puertas de los baños… _¿dónde estaba esa fantasma cuando se le necesitaba?_

Entonces, Ron brincó, ahogando un grito, seguramente. La fantasma había aparecido, pero no precisamente Myrtle…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.10

- Me parece interesante lo que me planteas Potter, pero ¿cómo estás seguro que te ayudare, qué gano yo con esto? – la sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó, tocando este punto no había marcha atrás, aunque desde el momento en que vio entrar a Hermione esa mañana a la biblioteca, supo, de alguna manera, que ya no había nada que remediar.

- Es más que sabido por todos que tu y Filch no tienen una buena relación¿me equivocó? – el poltergeist lo miró suspicaz, _¿sería posible…?_

- Es verdad, ese viejo cascarrabias no conoce el humor. ¿Pretendes agregar al viejo en tus víctimas? Porque de ser así _tienes _mi aprobación.

- Pero yo no busco tan solo tu aprobación, yo quiero tu ayuda. – la sonrisa del Poltergeist cambió súbitamente a una expresión seria, calculadora.

- ¿Realmente crees que me arriesgaré a ser tan obvio? – Harry pareció entender a lo que se refería y aclaró:

- Tu ayuda será algo superficial si así lo quieres, tan sólo necesitamos las formas de acceso, _tú sabes…_ - Harry recalcó lo último con unas comillas gesticuladas por sus manos.

- Chico, para eso necesito total libertad¿serás capaz de proporcionármela? – eso último no le gustó a Harry, recordaba las advertencias de Hermione y las posibles respuestas que habían deducido, pero esta en particular, indicaba _peligro_…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.10

- ¡Merlín, Luna, eres tu! – la rubia sonrió a su novio, ella ya había hecho su trabajo, se acercó lentamente a él, tal vez debería tomar la recompensa… pero, no se espero encontrarse con Hermione a tres centímetros de su nariz.

- Luna, por favor, dime que no lo has hecho aun – las manos de Hermione ya estaban sobre su hombros, preparados para las sacudidas que le siguieron a la súplica.

- Lo-lo lo siento Her-her-mi-mio-ne. – cada palabra cortada por una sacudida más fuerte - ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso, por Merlín?! – ella se detuvo, pero sus manos siguieron ahí. – No se de que hablas – reclamó indignada, como pudo se quito las manos de ella.

- Luna, por favor, ella ya lo sabe, somos aliados ahora – Ron se veía afligido, realmente sincero. Luna suspiró, derrotada.

- Solo hay una manera Hermione, y tiene que ser ahora.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.13

- Creo, Peeves, que no me has comprendido del todo – esta vez, quedaron frente a frente – Tu ayuda no implica darte alguna libertad, lo más que podía lo he hecho, sabes de nuestros planes, debe ser más que suficiente.

Hubo algo en las siguientes acciones que lo definió todo: el poltergeist dio una última calada a su pipa y la desapareció con un tronar de dedos, las manos ocultas de Harry hicieron unos cuantos giros y ante ellos un pergamino apareció. Peeves se acercó lentamente a él (ignorando a lo recién aparecido) y alzó el mentón del chico, su mirada le diría todo…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.12

- ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer eso?! – enojo impreso en cada sílaba, pero muy oculto de él, había asombro y admiración.

- ¿Qué esperabas, que pusiera un chocolate en cada esquina para ver si agarraba uno? – su voz era agitada, también cortada. Y es que corrían, aceleradamente a través del angosto pasillo, uno delante del otro. Curiosamente, esa idea no le pareció mala a Hermione.

- Por favor dejen de pelear, no es momento de eso ¿saben? – el más agitado de los tres y el que iba hasta atrás, su único incentivo: la silueta de la rubia delante de él.

- ¡Aquí! – los otros dos pararon al instante, la rubia apuntó su varita a la pared y los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse, su desesperación les hacía ver una compresión muy lenta. Ni bien hubo espacio suficiente para un cuerpo, Luna pasó, le siguió Hermione y finalmente Ron.

Luna apuntó su varita al frente de ellos, la oscuridad lo consumía todo, hasta que una potente llamarada se impactó contra la pared contraria, el tapete comenzó a incendiarse. Ella avanzó y los otros la siguieron.

Su entrada era todo, menos silenciosa, aun así, Luna les hizo señas indicando que deberían estar en el siguiente cuarto. Hermione no esperó mas y atravesó el hueco, varita en ristre con toda la determinación que se puede tener cuando se está aterrada…

¿Lo que vió?

En realidad no se lo esperaba. Ni siquiera Luna. Las varitas casi caen al suelo de la impresión.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.16

Ginny revisó su reloj por quinta vez en dos minutos. Si esto arruinaba lo planeado, estaba determinada a darse un tiro, de acuerdo, quizás Hermione se lo daría antes, sin contar a Harry… y a Ron… y a Luna…

Bueno era saber que esos eran sus amigos.

Tal como le indicó Hermione, recogió lo necesario del cuarto de los chicos de séptimo, igualmente en el de Hermione. Comenzó a hechizar la Sala Común, primero las puertas de cada dormitorio, las escaleras y finalmente el retrato. En teoría, solo ellos podrían traspasar esas barreras. Realmente quería que todo saliera bien: puso algo de su cosecha a los sillones, mesas y chimenea.

Solo faltaba encontrarse en el baño del segundo piso.

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

-

23.17

- Hola chicos. Justamente hablábamos de ustedes – Harry con una copa en la mano y sentado elegantemente, les saludó. El poltergeist giró sobre su eje flotante y les observó con una de esas sonrisas que jamás esperas ver en un rostro tan feo.

- Espero, Lunática, que pagues ese tapete, era de importación china – la aludida atinó a balbucear unas cuantas incoherencias antes de asentir firmemente.

- ¿Co-co-cómo? – muy pocas veces veías a una Hermione bloqueada. Se debería recordar esta fecha. Dio dos hondas respiraciones y su mente se aclaró - ¿todo bien Harry?

- Por supuesto. Peeves está dispuesto a ayudarnos¿no es cierto?

- Una oportunidad como ésta no se puede desperdiciar, mi querido Potter – Luna suspiró largamente de alivio, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron.

- Entonces, basta de descanso _Potter_ – la alegría había vuelto al rostro de Ron.

- Lo que digas _Weasley_. Peeves me complace que nos ayudes. Si no es mucho pedir, empieza a prepararte, solo nos quedan unos cuarenta minutos – Harry dejó su copa en la mesa y se levantó.

- Descuida, no me llevará mas de diez hacerlo.

Apenas cruzaron hacia el oscuro pasillo y Luna abrazó a Ron, así como Harry se recargó en Hermione. Un minuto más allá adentro y se volvía loco. Una sutil risa escapó de los labios de ambos. Esto era apenas el comienzo…

OoO--------------- O O --------------- OoO

**-**

**N/A: **_Uffff… creí que nunca lo acababa. Enormemente gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. ¿Motivos de la demora? Lo iba a publicar este viernes pasado, pero fui víctima de Henriette (XD) y hasta ahora estuve frente a una PC, lo demas fue mera falta de organización y de inspiración._

_Muchas gracias a todos esos, que espero sigan ahí, sin su apoyo esto no sería posible: **Celestana**__(gracias)**, pattypotter09 **(OMG yo tambien XD)**, azaak **(te mereces eso y mas)**, meicosr **(que bueno que esté "padrísimo" XD)**, hermionedepottergranger **(y habrá muchas mas sonrisas)**, HarryAndHermy **(al menos ya sabes que es una canción xP)**, Carrie Black** (las escenas que pides ya están planeadas, solo ten un poco más de paciencia)**, Hikari-chika **(muchísimas gracias por el tip, la verdad no lo había notado…)**, Atenea **(lamento fallar con el tiempo)**, xxDarcyxx **(a mi me encanta que te encante)**, Elen-Grantter** (no por ser la última, la menos valiosa, para el sig capitulo tendré que hablar 2 hrs contigo xD)_

_Espero sus comentarios , y trataré dentro de mis posibilidades actualizar pronto. Por cierto, recibo sugerencias con lo de las bromas, la verdad no soy muy buena comediante… (no pregunten que hago aquí xD), así que si desean algo en especial, algún personaje que les caiga mal, solo dejen su propuesta. ¡Soy toda oídos!_

_Ciao._


End file.
